The invention relates to a watch housing for a wrist watch in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
A watch housing of this kind is known from SU-A-482 710. This watch housing has a housing ring with outwardly disposed lugs for holding a strap and through-bores, a crown tube, an upper part with threaded bores, a watch glass, a rotary ring with dial, two sealing elements and a base part. The sealing elements are arranged in the housing ring in such a way that the watch glass on the one hand and the base part on the other hand are in engagement with the sealing elements in order to install the watch mechanism in a watertight manner. This watch housing has the disadvantages that the housing ring is visible from the outside, that the watch housing does not convey the impression of being flat, and that when made in noble metal the costs are very high.
A watch housing is known from EP-A-0 443 366 that-contains an upper shell, a lower shell and a housing ring. The upper and lower shells lie with their edges against one another so that the edges of the shells are visible. The upper shell consists of glass. The watch housing thus represents a special design and thus has an appearance dependent on it.